


[Podfic of] Orbital Resonance

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, First Times, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sublimation</i>
</p><p>1. Passing from one phase to another without transitioning through an intermediate phase.<br/>2. Where socially unacceptable impulses or idealizations are consciously transformed into socially acceptable actions or behavior, possibly resulting in a long-term conversion of the initial impulse.</p><p>Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews should probably have figured out the first time what this type of behavior meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Orbital Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbital Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686925) by [fourfreedoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms), [joyfulseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulseeker/pseuds/joyfulseeker). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1BFf3P6) [195 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1IKv5wT) [218 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or you can stream each of five parts individually by left-clicking on these links: [part 1](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Hockey%20RPF/01%20Orbital%20Resonance%2001.mp3) | [ part 2](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Hockey%20RPF/02%20Orbital%20Resonance%2002.mp3) | [part 3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Hockey%20RPF/03%20Orbital%20Resonance%2003.mp3) | [part 4](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Hockey%20RPF/04%20Orbital%20Resonance%2004.mp3) | [part 5](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Hockey%20RPF/05%20Orbital%20Resonance%2005.mp3)

 **Length** : 07:39:08 

[outtakes & reader free talk](http://bit.ly/1G29664) [MP3, 4+ minutes, click to stream or right-click to download]


End file.
